1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of installing an antenna, and especially to a method of manufacturing a plurality of antenna sections of different bandwidths and sticking the same on an inner layer of the housing of a notebook computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Following fast development of the wireless communication technique, various wireless communication systems has their respective applicable ranges of frequency. The ranges of frequency of the notable Global Positioning System (GPS) are: L1 band using 1575.42 MHz, L2 band using 1227.60 MHz; the range of frequency of Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) is: 890˜960 MHz; the range of frequency of Digital Communication System (DCS) is 1710˜1880 MHz; the range of frequency of Personal Communication Service (PCS) is 1850˜1990 MHz; the range of frequency of Integration of Mobile and Fixed Network (IMT-2000 (3G)) is 1920˜2170 MHz; the range of frequency of the Bluetooth is 2440˜2484 MHz (IEEE 802.11b); and the range of frequency of the Ultra Wideband Communication (UWB) is 3.1˜10.6 MHz. (Note: these ranges of frequency may be slightly different in pursuance of different districts).
By the fact that each kind of wireless communication system has its own range of frequency, the equipment of mobile communication must uses matched antennas designed in accordance with their own ranges of frequency.
And following large increasing of ability of notebook computers in the present days, the notebook computers can be in the built-in type applicable to all the mobile communication equipment; to meet different wireless communication systems, there must be various antennas in order to be provided in the housings of notebook computers. Under the requirement of compactness on notebook computers, the antennas installed in the notebook computers mainly are planar antennas.
The method of installation of an antenna in a conventional notebook computer is to make a planar antenna from metallic sheets, and then to fix the antenna in the housings of the notebook computer, for instance in a housing around a display screen, by using fixing means such as using screws.
Such a method of installation must induces increasing of working hour for installation process when an antenna is applied to a plurality of ranges of frequency; and by the fact that the fixing means such as using screws makes a notebook computer thicker and heavier, it is contrary to the requirement for compactness, thus improvement is wanted.